Under My Skin
by theivyflowers
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant is a man who enjoys being untouchable by so many people. He is a man composed of wit, charm, and power. Skulduggery Pleasant was, to be frank, somewhat unshakeable. There was very little in this world that could throw off the composure of a 438 year old living skeleton. Apart from maybe, China Sorrows. (Mortal Coil Era Skulduggery Pleasant)


Skulduggery had spent much of his life meticulously catering a very specific personality. Shockingly, it seemed it was not enough to be a living skeleton-which did leave him feeling slightly gypped. He had to be more than that. A man composed of sharply tailored suits, quick wits, charm, and the ability to make almost anyone fear him if he so wished.

Skulduggery Pleasant was, in his own opinion, a composed person. Well, maybe person was the wrong word. But really-what makes a person? Flesh and blood seemed like very weak criteria to base an entire existence on. Was it a soul? Was it the ability to think and argue? Was it the ability to feel?

Skulduggery Pleasant was also a man who got lost in his own head often.

The important thing though, was that Skulduggery Pleasant was unshakeable. There was very little that could throw off a 438 year old living skeleton.

Apart from maybe, China Sorrows.

China was, of course, a sight to behold today. Her hair, dark and silken, fell elegantly over her shoulders as she continued to talk to a patron of the library. Skulduggery did not interrupt her; not because was a patient man.

No, Skulduggery did not interrupt her because frankly, he was somewhat struck by her no matter how many times he saw her.

He was better than most around her. He could carry a conversation with her. Talk with her. He could think clearly around her. He could even stand his own ground and argue with her, fight her, if need be. But like almost everyone in the world, he felt slightly tingly around her. If there were any lungs in his body, he'd possibly be breathless when they talked. Any skin on his cheeks? Perhaps they'd flush.

Mentally, he reminded himself of some of the unforeseen perks of being a skeleton. Almost no one knows how you're really reacting to things.

China turned slightly and caught his eye, politely nodding his way. She attempted to disengage herself from a patron who was currently weeping at her feet. Skulduggery guessed he must be a newbie, as the man prostrated himself at her feet, moaning weakly.

"I-I shall do whatever you ask my love! Whatever your deepest desire, I can make it happen. I am a talented man, a-" the man licked the sweat from his lips "A wealthy man. Oh, my love, I will bestow you with immeasurable gifts and pleasure…if you wish."

China smiled tenderly, her lipstick today a rich and deep burgundy, almost the same shade as dried blood. She tucked a, obviously intentional, loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear, and Skulduggery tilted his head slightly to inspect her earrings. Glinting green and gold-like beetles.

"Now, now my dearest Amross, while I am of course, deeply flattered, my greatest wish right now is for you to lift yourself off the floor. Come now, I have no time for grovelling in my place of work. Rise."

Amross whimpered, and shakily rose to his feet. Skulduggery looked on amused at the sweat that now drenched the poor man's chest-making him look like he'd just either finished a marathon, or a particularly exerting round of sex. Amross's cheeks were flushed a deep crimson. His eyes seemed to want to rest on China, but every time he stared at her for longer than a few seconds, he looked desperately elsewhere.

Skulduggery enjoyed his obvious discomfort immensely.

"Good boy." China cooed, flashing a dazzling smile which made Skulduggery take a sudden and completely unnecessary intake of breath. "Now Amross, would you like to know what my greatest desire is, right now? Right here, in public?"

Amross looked like he was going to faint but nodded.

China looked at him tenderly. "Leave. I'm done with your resources now. Leave my library and only return when you have something more useful to offer me." She turned on her heel, now fully facing Skulduggery.

"But-." Amross took a step to follow her.

"Amross…" she purred, as she flicked her head over her shoulder to face him, making the man's knees buckle. He stumbled. "Don't make me unhappy. I have work to attend to."

"Y…yes Miss Sorrows. Of course, Miss Sorrows. I adore you Miss Sorrows."

He bowed pathetically and scampered off, much like a mouse being released from a trap.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side slightly as she approached.

"I really think you can aspire for greater desires."

She rolled her eyes, as the fake smile dropped from her face. "Don't start. That type of behaviour is endearing for all of two seconds before I have to fight the urge to strangle them."

"You're telling me your dear Amross does not capture your heart? And I was beginning to think I was a decent detective."

China smiled, and placed a hand on shoulder. "You must think harder, my dear."

Skulduggery turned on his heel as China continued to walk past him. The sharp points of her delicate heels made a rather delightful noise on the polished wooden floors. He glanced slightly at the raised red and white tattoos that lined the back of her calves and ankles, noted how they complimented the iridescent glimmer of her green-gold heels.

"I imagine you have something you want that is quite unique if you didn't bring Valkyrie with you." China paused by a bookcase, removing a large book with a cover that looked like human skin and flicked through it nonchalantly.

Skulduggery nodded. "I saw the work you did on Ghastly's façade tattoos. It was rather remarkable. I decided that it's probably time for me to get a façade as well."

China raised an eyebrow without looking at him, still reading her book.

He hesitated.

"Valkyrie convinced me it was a good idea. Don't tell her that though, it would swing her ego far too out of balance."

China smiled softly and something tight pulled in Skulduggery's chest. "And your ego isn't?"

He removed his hat, dusting off a non-existent piece of fluff "Of course it is. All the more reason to not give her one. What type of team has two egoists? It throws the whole balance off. I am the genius and mentor, and she is the one with sentiments and emotions. It's a match made in heaven."

China laughed lightly and Skulduggery felt something warm flutter in his belly.

"A façade for the great skeleton detective…I'd be interested to see if there's any different effects due to your…unique genetic makeup." China put the book away, while she glanced up and down Skulduggery, before settling on his face.

"Your face. You did have one. Were you wanting to reclaim it?"

China closed some of the distance between them, taking a step forward to be just slightly too close for comfort. She reached out her hand, and tipped his chin upwards, inspecting his skull and face curiously. Skulduggery pushed down whatever warm feeling that spiralled up into his chest.

"I believe it's best to leave the past in the past. That man is dead. I'd rather not bring up anymore mementos of myself from the past."

China raised an eyebrow.

"Well, other than my skeleton."

China hummed in agreement, and tilted his head down slightly, before running a beautifully manicured nail across his cheekbone. Skulduggery felt like she was setting him alight with that nail on cheekbone-a flint to steel.

Being this close to China was never Skulduggery's preference. It became hard to think. She smelt intoxicating; like lilacs and sandalwood, and that became the only thought in his head. Absently, he wondered if she used a different perfume in her hair compared to her body, as he smelt the warmth of clove somewhere under the rest of the scents.

"Do you have a preferred look? Or am I left free reigns here?" She let go of his face and stepped back, and Skulduggery ignored the pang of longing as the warmth of her body seeped away.

"I think…" Skulduggery paused, regaining himself. "…It should not surprise you in the slightest that I trust your taste in aesthetic and physical looks more than I trust myself. It's been a long couple centuries without a face. I've grown accustomed to bones."

She nodded, brows furrowing only slightly before relaxing again. "I personally think you'd make quite a dashing red head."

Skulduggery tilted his head thoughtfully. "We may need some ground rules on my appearance after all."

* * *

They moved across the building into China's apartment. Warm, lush, open, airy-nothing like its owner. But the house, like almost everything in China's world, was perfect. She gently pushed the sleeves up on her dress. The sleeves were tight on her arm until they billowed gently at the wrist-black silk into chiffon. Skulduggery wondered if the rest of her clothing today matched the black or the green gold for a flash before he forcefully pushed the idea from his head.

"Please sit down." She motioned to a lush looking armchair near a window. Skulduggery moved, removing his coat and hat, placing them on a nearby rack and table, before loosening his pin striped tie slightly and sitting down. Somewhere in the back of his head, he made a mental note to find a similar chair for his home for Valkyrie. She would love something like this to rest in when she stayed over.

China interrupted his thoughts by coming forward with a scalpel.

"That seems like a very impractical weapon to kill me with."

China sighed.

"Unbutton your shirt Skulduggery." She watched him, and Skulduggery felt somewhat hot, as his gloved hands gently undid his tie fully before he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his pressed white shirt.

"How far?"

"All the way. My, I hope you're not getting shy? It's unbecoming on you." She smirked, her pale blue eyes glinting slightly in the dying rays of sunlight.

"You tease too often China." He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt with confidence, compensating that he felt somewhat vulnerable. When his shirt hung loosely at his shoulders, he pulled off his tie and gently placed it over the armrest of the chair.

"You know, at times like this, I'm almost curious what you'd look like with a body again. You were such a handsome man when you were alive. I imagine you'd still be quite a sight these days." China said all this absently, not looking at him, as she passed her finger tips over the scalpel, causing it to glow bright orange briefly before returning to its normal shade. Skulduggery lifted his chin at the praise, almost seeming to puff out his chest slightly.

"If I didn't know better China, I'd say you were flirting with me."

She laughed, gentle and genuine-or at least, as genuine as you can get with China. "Thank god you know better."

Before Skulduggery could retort however, she stepped closer. Suddenly, she moved onto his lap, straddling him. He resisted the urge to place his hands at the curve of her hips, and pinned them down mentally on either side of the arm chair. His head tilted back slightly, curious.

"Can I ask, in that case, what you are doing on my lap?"

"Better angle dear. Can't have myself making a mistake on any of these markings."

"Ah, so you sat on Ghastly's lap?"

She scoffed. "Of course not."

"Of course not." Skulduggery echoed, a smile in his voice.

The barest glimmer of a smile flitted on China's face before it returned neutral. Skulduggery was again thankful in this moment for his skeleton body, as he felt like he'd be sweating.

"Head back." She instructed, pressing the scalpel against his collarbone but not pushing in yet.

He did as he was told. "I still don't see why I needed to unbutton my entire shirt for a façade." He grumbled.

"You didn't. I just enjoy men doing as I tell them."

Skulduggery huffed.

"Be quiet. You're much more entertaining when you're not complaining. Now…" her hand, twisted slightly so that the sharpest point of the scalpel was just barely pressing into Skulduggery's bone, making it twinge in pain. "This is going to hurt somewhat."

* * *

An hour or so later, China suddenly disentangled herself from Skulduggery's lap. "There. That should do it." She moved her sleeves back into place, and smoothed her dress over her curves. Skulduggery started to re button his shirt.

"Wait, we need to see that it worked."

Skulduggery cocked his head to the side. "Surely I can do that with clothing on?"

China huffed, flicked her hair over her shoulders. She was enchanting when she was irritated and Skulduggery had a sudden desire to see her roll her eyes at him again.

"I want to see how far the façade reaches on you. Ghastly's one is meant to just change his face and neck, but with your symbols, I wanted to give you an illusion of being slightly more…" she paused. "…solid. I want to see how far your façade reaches, so no, you can't put your shirt back on."

If Skulduggery had eyebrows, he'd raise one.

"I'm inclined to trust you, which is definitely a mistake on my part."

China nodded. "Obviously."

Skulduggery sighed. "Fine. Shirt open. Can I put on my hat at least?"

China's forehead crinkled slightly as she frowned. "You want to wear a hat with an incomplete outfit? I know we are quite different people Skulduggery, but I was hoping we had a connection over our appreciation of aesthetic."

"As much as I enjoy when you insult me," Skulduggery said, as he rose from the chair and picked up his hat, placing it at a jaunty angle on his head. "Could we test your work before I have to start insulting you back?"

China smiled innocently. "Insult me? Oh Skulduggery, how can you critique perfection?"

Skulduggery huffed something that sounded similar to "You do it all the time.", but otherwise held his tongue-a remarkable feat in itself.

China waved her hand to the side of the room, and a full-length mirror materialised next to them. Skulduggery appreciated the ability to look at China from two different angles, lifting his head minutely in approval.

"Are you ready to have a face Skulduggery?" She said,_ almost_ sweetly.

"As I'll ever be. Go ahead."

China stepped forward and pressed her fingertips into his collarbones, and it all happened so suddenly. Skulduggery watched his reflection as skin flowed over his face. His hair flourished-dark and thick, styled into a Hollywood combover. Angular eyebrows. A slightly large nose. Eyes stared back at him for the first time in centuries and he felt like he had been struck over the head. His eyes were a slate grey that caught him off guard. He turned his head slightly, tried to find his skull underneath all that skin. The only hints of his old face however, were his high and sharp cheekbones and squared off jaw.

He looked handsome, if he did say so himself.

After the face settled, he watched as the skin, slightly waxy but nothing overtly noticeable, spread over his neck and chest. Collarbones were covered, and Skulduggery had a mild sense of uncanny valley as his ribcage was encased with skin yet again. The tattoos burned in his new skin slightly, bruises starting to form on his collarbones now that skin could show the damage. Just as suddenly as it started, it was finished. The skin didn't reach all of his body as China had hoped, but he had a face, torso, shoulders and his biceps, before the skin wavered into something more translucent over the arms and back to bone by the time it reached his hands.

"My, I do impress myself." China said, and he turned to see her inspecting his body with pride. "I think we could tweak this more, fix some of the waxiness in the skin, but you look like a living breathing person."

She looked up into his eyes and Skulduggery suddenly felt more vulnerable than he had around her in a while. Being shirtless as a skeleton was one thing. Now he felt…naked. An unnatural thing for sure.

Skulduggery mentally groaned as he watched his reflection's chest and cheeks flush pink under her gaze. China's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Are…are you blushing?"

"No." He said gruffly, buttoning up his shirt.

China grinned and Skulduggery could tell his cheeks flushed even darker. "I think you're lying."

"Well, that's not uncommon is it?" Skulduggery mumbled, striding away from China to grab his tie from the chair, but she intersected him.

"All this time…" She said, bemused. "…I thought I just didn't affect you. But it turns out, you just didn't have a body to show when you were affected."

Skulduggery said nothing, picked up his tie from behind her, and started to tie it.

"Are you sulking? Come on Skulduggery." She laughed, gently picking up the tie from his hands before he could protest "Let me."

His hands stayed up by his sides, hovering either side of her waist. He mentally cursed at being close enough to smell her hair again.

She moved achingly slowly tying it, pressing her body against him in a way that made him fuzzy in his head. Her face was so close to his that he could see the shadow of her eyelashes on her cheeks. The setting sun gave her skin a golden quality, and Skulduggery had an overwhelming urge to see it all.

"There." She said, voice in barely a whisper. He looked down at his tie, her hands still on it. A Prince Albert knot. Classy.

"I'm sure I would have managed." He surprised himself with how softly he spoke back to her.

His face felt hot and China smirked.

"You know, your cool approach would be going better if your face wasn't quite so red. Tell me, do you blush like this all the time around me, or did I just do something special with my hair today?"

He rolled his eyes at her; a wonderful new freedom to have.

"You have spent the better part of your life honing the power of making people fall in love with you through magic and glamour. I think just having a blush is, by all accounts, one of the better reactions."

She grinned. "You look lovely with a blush Skulduggery."

He blushed harder and sighed.

"Can I take off the skin now? I have to admit, the mocking is growing old quickly."

China hummed slightly. "Just one more thing."

She looked up at him, big blue eyes completely unreadable. "I wonder…do you _feel_ alive too?"

She pulled the tie down and pressed her mouth softly against his. Everything in Skulduggery's head short circuited. He felt winded, light headed. It was a few seconds before he even realised, he had moved his hovering hands to her hips; that he was kissing her back.

He was hungry. Starved. He needed to taste her mouth. Her neck. Anything. Everything.

He growled, somewhere deep in his chest, as he pressed himself against her. His kissing was a little clumsy, but eager, passionate-borderline desperate. China sighed into his mouth and he surged forward, pushing her up against the glass of her window, closing her in with one hand moving from the warmth of her hip to cup her face. The last rays of sunlight dipped under the horizon as he tilted her head back for better vantage and kissed her ferociously, a gloved thumb tucking that impossibly perfect loose strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face.

Her tongue tenderly slipped into his mouth and explored against his. He sighed, as she explored, moaned lightly as she licked against his tongue. He licked back, tasting earl grey tea from her mouth, and swallowed her sigh as he did so.

How long had it been since he'd kissed someone like this? He felt an overwhelming and sudden desire to make up for hundreds of years of not doing this. His gloved hand tightened on her hip, the bones pressing into the softness of her skin tight enough that they would leave bruises. He could smell her all around him, and it drove him crazy.

Absently, he noted that she had pulled the hat off his head to hold the back of his neck better and run a hand through his hair.

For some reason, the image of his hat on the floor brought him back into his own body. He suddenly stiffened against her, stilled his touch. Pulled away from her mouth.

He took her in for a moment, still holding her against the window. Her lipstick had not even budged. Her lower lip looked slightly swollen, and her eyes glinted in the light of the apartment. She looked completely neutral. If it wasn't for the slight wildness and wideness of her eyes, the dilated pupils, he wouldn't have guessed that she was shocked too.

He removed his hands from her hip and jaw and took a step back. One more for good measure. Still watching her, he plucked his hat up from the floor, dusting it off slightly, and delicately placed it on his head. He turned to the mirror, took one more look at his face; the blush high on his cheeks, his lips slightly reddened with lipstick, before tapping his collarbones and letting it all melt away.

A skull stared back at him.

"Well." He said, turning back to China.

China blinked.

"Well." She echoed.

"I should go. The façade seems to work well. How long should I expect healing to be?"

A look flashed across China's face but it just as quickly disappeared. "It's about a day for the marks to fully settle in the skin, but I suspect it'll be a little quicker for you as we went directly into bone. I'd give it about six hours to fully settle and any residual pain to subside."

Skulduggery nodded as he straightened his tie. "Thank you, China." He turned on his heel, and collected his coat from the rack near the door.

"Skulduggery."

He paused, not turning to face her. Embarrassment welled up in him in a way he was not used to.

"I just wanted to…see the reaction. I probably shouldn't have. For that, I apologise."

"No." he said gently. "You shouldn't have." There wasn't anger in his voice like he assumed she expected. Just something tender and sad that he wasn't used to.

He turned to face her, trying to gauge any type of emotional reaction from her. But China was not that type of woman. She was unreadable at this moment.

As if sensing the tension in the air, China smirked, before cutting through it with "You're a good kisser you know, if a bit handsy."

Skulduggery would have smiled if he still had a face.

"What can I say-it's been awhile."

He hesitated, as his gloved hand lingered on the doorknob.

"If you tell Valkyrie anything about this…"

"You'll hunt me down and kill me?" China offered, amused.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Seems slightly dramatic, even for me. No, I was going to say consider the consequences of that action. Valkyrie will not drop it for the next ten years, minimum. She's worse than Dexter."

China laughed. An actual laugh. It made something warm flutter in Skulduggery's chest, relieved some of the anxiety in him. "Believe me Skulduggery, I don't plan on giving her any more ammo to her illusion that I have feelings. Update me with how the tattoos do."

He nodded, tilted his hat lower over his face, and walked out. His mind swirled with thoughts of the repercussions of this. A sudden image of telling Ghastly flowed into his mind and he cringed slightly at the idea of the reaction.

For now, as Skulduggery walked outside into a cool and dark Irish night, he let the memories of her mouth on his linger. His thoughts swirled as he mused while climbing into the Bentley, and driving off into the night.

What Skulduggery didn't know of course, was the moment he left the room, China pressed her fingers to her mouth, feeling more alive from a dead man than she'd felt in many, many years.


End file.
